The new Telecommunications Act of 1996 has created a number of market applications for cross-connect systems. In order for telephone operating companies to gain access to new markets, they must be able to provide equal access to the loop otherwise known as unbundling. Opportunities exist for cost effective unbundling platforms. The large and expensive remote terminals of the past cannot meet the expectations required of the telecommunications industry under the age of the Telecommunications Act of 1996. Different hand-offs are needed between telephone operating companies and competitive local exchange carriers. Inexpensive and flexible cross-connect systems would be desirable in transferring the required hand-offs. However, conventional cross-connect systems are relatively passive beyond their cross-connect capabilities. Therefore, it is desirable to use cross-connect systems to provide appropriate hand-offs for numerous unbundling strategies.